harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of books
This is a list of books mentioned in the Harry Potter series. History Historical magic *''An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms'' *''A Guide to Medieval Sorcery'' *''Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes'' Historical magical people *''Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century'' *''Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy'' *''Notable Magical Names of Our Time'' *''The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'' Historical magical things, places and events *''Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'' *''Hogwarts, A History'' *''Modern Magical History'' Other historical *''Prefects who Gained Power'' Hogwarts textbooks Arithmancy *''Book of Numerology'' *''Numerology and Grammatica'' Care of magical creatures *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' by Newt Scamander *''The Monster Book of Monsters'' Charms *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grades One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Quintessence: A Quest'' Defence Against the Dark Arts *''Confronting the Faceless'' *''The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'' by Quentin Trimble *''Defensive Magical Theory'' by Wilbert Slinkhard *''Break with a Banshee, Gadding with Ghouls, Holidays with Hags, Travels with Trolls, Voyages with Vampires, Wandering with Werewolves, and Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart Divination *''The Dream Oracle'' *''Unfogging the Future'' by Cassandra Vablatsky Herbology *''Encyclopædia of Toadstools'' *''Magical Mediterranean Water Plants and Their Properties'' *''Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean'' *''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore History of magic *''A History of Magic'' by Bathilda Bagshot Muggle studies *''Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles'' Potions *''Advanced Potion Making'' by Libatius Borage - name probably derives from libation, a ritual offering of drink to the gods, and Borage, an edible herb believed to bestow excitement and courage in the hearts of those who consumed it. *''Magical Drafts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger Study of ancient runes *''Ancient Runes made Easy'' Transfiguration *''A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration'' by Emeric Switch *''Intermediate Transfiguration'' *''Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'' Magical creatures Dragons *''Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit'' *''Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland'' *''Dreadful Denizens of the Deep'' *''From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide'' *''Men Who Love Dragons Too Much'' Other magical creatures *''Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology'' *''Fowl or Foul? A study of Hippogriff Brutality'' *''Why I Didn't Die When the Augerey Cried'' by Gulliver Pokeby (Little Red Books, 1824) Magic Magical cooking and housecare *''Charm Your Own Cheese'' *''Enchantment in Baking'' *''Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''One-Minute Feasts—It's Magic'' Dark Arts *''Magick Moste Evile'' *''Secrets of the Darkest Art'' Defense *''A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions'' *''The Dark Arts Outsmarted'' *''Self-Defensive Spellwork'' *''Jinxes for the Jinxed'' *''Practical Defensive Magic Its Use Against the Dark Arts'' Divination *''Broken Balls: When Fortunes turn Foul'' *''Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming'' *''Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks'' Magical healthcare *''Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions'' Magical how-to *''Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions'' *''Where There's a Wand, There's a Way'' Magical theory *''Magical Theory'' by Adalbert Waffling *''New Theory of Numerology'' *''Numerology and Grammatica'' *''Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms'' Other magical *''Important Modern Magical Discoveries'' *''The Invisible Book of Invisibility'' *''Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do with them Now You've Wised Up'' *''A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry'' *''An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe'' Potions *''Asiatic Anti-Venoms'' *''Magical Draughts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger *''Moste Potente Potions'' Spellbooks General spells *''Achievements in Charming'' *''Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed'' Spells for fun and profit *''Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks'' *''Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts'' Sports and games Quidditch *''Beating the Bludgers—A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch'' by Kennilworthy Whisp. *''Flying with the Cannons'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' by Kennilworthy Whisp *''Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland'' Transportation *''Handbook of Do-It-Yourself-Broomcare'' *''Which Broomstick?'' Other books *''Sonnets of a Sorcerer]'' (cursed, anyone who reads it speaks in limericks for the rest of their lives) *''Spellman's Syllabary'' *''Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'' Gilderoy Lockhart's works *''Break with a Banshee'' *''Gadding with Ghouls'' *''Holidays with Hags'' *''Magical Me'' *''Travels with Trolls'' *''Voyages with Vampires'' *''Wandering with Werewolves'' *''Year with the Yeti'' *''Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests'' See also *Harry Potter in translation *